


Something That We Wanna Try

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Commission fic, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Smut, Genji is a shit dot tumblr dot com, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: " Jack adjusted his sunglasses as Hanzo seemed to almost naturally drift to the more expensive luggage, looking at the tags and humming. It was almost worse that Hanzo had decided to bring Genji along. The two basically dragged Jack along through the store as they spoke about the bags while Jack wondered if this was what having actual in-laws would be like. " Fic commissioned by redgalrapaladin





	Something That We Wanna Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekerluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/gifts).



The mission had been outlined as something simple. Hanzo and Jack were supposed to pretend to be a married couple on vacation in order to get more information on a planned assassination attempt that was going to be made in the same hotel. Nothing too out there but this was where Jack was starting to miss having Blackwatch around as this would have normally been a job for McCree and Genji. And he and Hanzo had been decidedly...avoiding the more domestic parts of their supposed friends with benefits relationship. 

And here they were, picking out suitably matching luggage for the trip together in a shopping mall. Jack adjusted his sunglasses as Hanzo seemed to almost naturally drift to the more expensive luggage, looking at the tags and humming. It was almost  _ worse _ that Hanzo had decided to bring Genji along. The two basically dragged Jack along through the store as they spoke about the bags while Jack wondered if this was what having actual in-laws would be like. But every time Genji slipped into Japanese, Hanzo turned red and hissed and shoved at his brother. 

Eventually they ended up with a leather luggage set in a dark, classy blue that took three hours for the Shimadas to decide on after coming back to it seven times. Genji had tugged Hanzo off to get him a few more things, teasingly winking at Jack and waving him over to pick up the carry on bags.

Apparently matched luggage was what was needed to  _ really _ sell the idea that they were James and Takahashi Goldberg. 

But, thankfully, they managed to get back to Jack quickly, far too many shopping bags on Genji and Hanzo’s arms for comfort and Hanzo looking completely bright red. Jack chose not to ask too much about it, ignoring the fact that he took the bags from Hanzo to carry them and looped an arm around him without question. 

It wasn’t exactly like their….situation was a secret. 

Which is why Jack was convinced that the honeymoon suite being booked for them when they got to the hotel was some kind of horrible, horrible joke on Jesse’s part. He was going to make him run so many laps when they got back. For now he just smiled as politely as he could while taking the keycard, Hanzo pretending to be busy on a phone call next to him. 

“Your husband sounds very important. What does he do?” the receptionist asked, clearly impressed with the act. In reality, Hanzo was explaining the layout of the hotel in Japanese to Genji to give the team an idea of what they were working with. 

“Oh, he runs a pharmaceutical company,” Jack said, laughing, “I’m kind of a trophy husband since I retired but I can’t complain.” The receptionist laughed along with him and soon enough Hanzo and Jack are in the suite. It’s actually very nice, easy to set up the surveillance equipment and Hanzo shrugs out of the jacket he was wearing. 

They sat down together, looking over the files, discussing quietly, talking about the details of the mission, where they would make contact with the target and how they would avert the planned assassination. With Genji and Jesse running recon, they would be kept up to date about any enemy movements, and several of the others were doing what they could to support them as the main infiltrators. 

Which meant that their main job was making contact with the target, probably in the casino, and intercept any assassination attempt made. Luckily, said target wasn’t checking in until the next day so they had time to go over a strategy, had time to discuss it….

And well…

“So,” Jack said as they laid in the bed, “what did Genji drag you off to buy? When we were getting the luggage?”

Hanzo paused, a flush coloring his cheeks as he looked away from Jack. “Nothing of concern,” he said, voice gruff and dismissive, “simply one of my brother’s whims...when he was younger he could spend hours dragging me on shopping trips. I suppose it was a bonding idea of his or something.”

Jack wasn’t entirely convinced but….part of what made whatever it is they were work was that he didn’t pry. When Hanzo wanted to open up, to talk, he did. And Jack respected that boundary. After all, he was the same way. 

Having your ex drop a building on top of you tended to change how you communicated with other people in your life. 

And, to tell the truth, Jack had forgotten about it entirely for a while. He’d gotten into the act of playing the doting husband as they enjoyed the hotel and the casino the next night. He kept his arm around Hanzo’s waist, trying to ignore the warm flush under his skin when the smaller man would place a hand on his chest or snuggle in a bit too close. Jack kept his eyes peeled behind his glasses, keeping on the lookout for anything suspicious. He had the target in his sights and the earpiece he was using kept him apprised of the recon team’s motions. It was all going rather smoothly if he had to say so.

Which was why, when it went to shit, it went to shit fast. 

The lights went out first and a panic swept through the thankfully small crowd. Jack tapped his glasses to bring up the infrared tracking, carefully leading Hanzo into a good corner to keep their backs covered. The smaller man couldn’t carry his bow around like this and needed to make due with the wakizashi Genji had loaned out to him, the blade held in Hanzo’s hand with ease while Jack reached for the pulse pistol in his jacket pocket. 

“Duck!”

Jack hit the ground quickly, a glowing dot sliding over his head to place a hole in the wall and he cursed under his breath, murmuring about the sniper into the comm line, the familiar, acrid scent of smoke filling his nose and he rolled his eyes. Great. Reaper and no pulse rifle…

He’d made due under worse circumstances. He looked at Hanzo, the two of them nodding before splitting up, Jack pushing a few buttons on his glasses to make them grip more tightly to his head and act like his visor as he moved through the room. Security was trying to get people out safely, while Jack and Hanzo moved as quietly as they could, Reaper reforming in the center of the room, laughing as he did, shotgun pressed to the back of the target’s head. 

“Engaging,” Jack snarled into the line before darting forward, thankful for a moment that Gabe’s love of theatrics outweighed his desire to kill as he took the other man down to the ground. The shotgun missed its target and Hanzo swept in to take the target out of the range of the fighting before moving to swoop back in. 

“Jack,” Gabe growled, grinning behind his mask as he twisted, jabbing an elbow into the soldier’s ribs, “it’s been a while. Still looking to save the world, old man?”

“What do you want with them anyway, Reaper?” Jack growled, rolling back as he kicked at Gabe’s chest and knocked him backwards. He rolled to his feet, gripping the pistol in his hand and taking a quick survey of the room. Plenty of places for cover but only two extra clips of ammo in his jacket, one biotic field, and no helix rockets to speak of. Gabe had enough shotguns that this was going to be an issue and Hanzo only had the wakizashi on him and, last time he checked, Hanzo couldn’t exactly reflect bullets like his cybernetic brother.

Reaper just cackled, turning to Jack and cracking his neck. “Guess you’ll have to find out,” he growled out, dissolving to mist as Jack rolled for cover and ducked down. He could feel the temperature drop, the way Reaper moved sucking the very heat from the air around them and he breathed slowly, steadily. He missed his mask, wishing he had it to help him breathe despite the scent of decay in his nose. But he’d had worse, he’d dealt with worse. 

Jack felt it the moment Reaper reformed into his solid body, twisting and firing off several shots, catching the edge of his coat and ducking as several shotgun blasts tore through the tabe he’d ducked behind. He ran across the room, knocking one of the roulette tables over to take shelter behind. “Hanzo,” he growled into the line, “position?”

“In the rafters,” Hanzo’s cool, smooth voice said quietly, “trying to find an opening. Keep him busy. The target is currently with McCree and Genji.” 

Jack nodded a little before confirming and taking a deep breath. “Don’t keep me waiting, Shimada.”

“Would I do that, Morrison?” 

The soldier chuckled a little before cocking his gun and rolling out of cover, shooting into the back of Gabe’s shoulder, cutting through him and making the other man snarl, Reaper twisting and slamming into Jack, pinning him to the ground. Gabe chuckled before laughing loudly, pushing his mask up a little, the ever shifting maw of his mouth exposed as Gabe licked his lips. 

“Rare that you don’t have your face covered, Jack,” Gabe growled, gripping Jack’s chin and leaning in close. Jack could feel a dryness starting in his skin, horror sweeping through him as he worked to get his knee between them, trying to push him off. “Makes it easier to get what I need from you.” Jack gasped at the pain that lanced through him, the feeling of dryness turning into an almost collapsing pain until Gabe howled and the sensation reversed. 

He looked down and saw the glimmering tip of a wakizashi sticking out of Gabe’s chest, the reaper growling and twisting away. Ripping the blade out and gripping and the black ichor dripping wound as Hanzo glared at him, reaching down to help Jack up. “Hands off,” Hanzo snarled and Gabe looked, body language oozing confusion before he tossed his head back with a cackle. He tapped his own communicator, growling before looking at the two Overwatch agents. The mission was blown. He needed to leave.

“Never knew you were in the market for a younger model,  _ Jackie _ ,” Gabe snarled before he started to dissolve again, “but now I know. And I’ll be coming for you.”

“You can try,” Hanzo said, chest pushed out, glaring Reaper down, “but you will fail. Just like the others before you.”

And just like that, Gabe was gone, faded into darkness as Hanzo turned to check Jack over. His hands skimmed over Jack’s face, noting the faint lacerations there but nothing too bad. No real woulds save for bruises. It made it easier and Hanzo let out a soft, worried breath, pressing their foreheads together affectionately. 

“Younger model hm?” Hanzo said softly, almost teasingly as they stood in the chaos. 

Jack just laughed humorlessly. “I’d say you just liked the classics.” 

And Hanzo actually laughed a little at that, a cough of a thing before tugging Jack through the halls. They ran up the stairs, fingers tangled as Hanzo practically dragged Jack back to their room, pressing against his front to kiss him deeply. They never did kiss anywhere they could be caught, Hanzo far too self-conscious and Jack not exactly the PDA type to begin with. But behind closed doors Hanzo shoved himself into Jack’s body, kissing at him like he needed it to breathe and Jack could taste a little bit of fear in that kiss. And, as rare as it was for Jack to pry, he felt it was needed as he pulled back to catch his breath. 

“Hanzo?” he asked, “are you alright?”

Hanzo looked at him for a moment, looking lost before determination swept over his gaze. “When Reaper grabbed you...I saw your skin start to...change, to decay,” he said, trying to keep his voice measured, “and all I could think about was the fact that if you died I would never...I wouldn’t get to  _ actually _ ask you to be my husband one day. And...that scared me.”

Jack blinked, a little surprised at that. That Hanzo wanted that depth of romance but...if Jack was honest he wanted it too. He wanted that level of relationship again and he smiled softly, cupping Hanzo’s cheek and wrapping an arm around him, bending down to kiss him again. “Aren’t you skipping a few steps?” he asked softly, kissing along Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo squirmed a little, almost ticklish as Jack nuzzled at him. 

“Like what?” he breathed, hands gripping at Jack’s back as the soldier lifted him, shoes being kicked off before he wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips. He made a soft noise as Jack pressed him to the bed, glasses tossed off to reveal dark blue eyes. 

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me you love me first?” 

Jack and Hanzo stared at each other for a moment, Hanzo blushing brightly before that determination settled into his body and he gripped at Jack, flipping their positions. He shrugged out of his jacket and shirt, tossing them away as he smiled, a blade in the darkness flickering and sharp. “You’re right,” he said quietly, “I should tell you that first.” Hanzo slid the belt out of his pants slowly, teasingly and he threw it away, moving to get rid of Jack’s shirt. “I love you, Jack Morrison.” 

Jack felt heat flush through his body at that, not expecting it but, at the same time, totally expecting it. He sat up, tossing the restrictive cloth away before kissing Hanzo deeply again, hands sliding down his back and into the back of his pants, a sound of surprise leaving his mouth as he pulled back. “What is…”

“Ah,” Hanzo put two fingers on his lips, “say you love me too and I will show you, old man.”

“You know, you’re pretty damned fond of this old man,” Jack growled before laughing a little, “I love you too.” 

Hanzo smirked at that, pulling back and standing, letting his pants drop and kicking them away, revealing the clinging silk panties beneath, the dark blue fabric starting to strain with the beginnings of Hanzo’s erection, small straps held up a pair of dark stockings that shimmered in the low light of the room as Hanzo moved to sit in Jack’s lap again, blushing brightly. 

“So this is what Genji took you to buy.”

Hanzo groaned at that. “Don’t remind me, my brother’s desire to embarrass me has not faded with age….he even got himself something. But don’t we have better things to do than discuss my brother’s deviancy?”

“I just want to know why,” Jack murmured, snapping the panties a little with his fingertips and grinning as Hanzo whined and rolled against his lap, graceful in his motions that begged for more. 

“I...I wanted to surprise you,” Hanzo said, blushing a little and looking away, “It….it is something of an anniversary.” 

And then it clicked. 

It had been a year since Hanzo and he had first fallen into bed together. And Jack felt a fondness in his heart just wrap its fingers around his soul and clench down tight. He smiled at that, flipping their positions again to kiss Hanzo deeply, slow and sweet and breathless until the younger man was rocking up against Jack, gripping at his back. Hanzo loved to be kissed, something that Jack enjoyed to exploit, the way the stoic man could fall apart under his lips and tongue with ease. He pulled back, licking his lips and grinning. 

“Makes sense,” he murmured before ducking down to kiss his collarbones, nipping at the swell of his chest as strong hands move to bury themselves in Jack’s hair, gripping at the silvery strands. Jack didn’t plan on speaking again for a bit, wanting to indulge more in touching his  _ lover’s _ body. He supposed he could call Hanzo that now, way less juvenile feeling than boyfriend. He took a nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, fingers dipping down to grip Hanzo’s thighs and tug him close, squeezing at those muscular legs as they wrapped around Jack like he belonged between them. 

He tugged at a nipple with his teeth, feeling the graceful arch of Hanzo’s body as he moaned at it, fully hard and pressing against Jack’s abdomen with every sharp nip and soothing lick, a full body shiver moving through his body when Jack blew cool air over his chest, nipples tight and swollen with need. 

“Jack,” Hanzo breathed out sharply, arching up, grinding against him, “don’t keep me waiting...please.”

Jack chuckled and kissed him again. “Gonna have to wait for me to get the lube,” he murmured and Hanzo reached to the pillows, pulling out the half bottle of lube and shoving at Jack till he was sitting again, Hanzo kneeling over his lap and pouring it onto his own fingers. 

Only Hanzo Shimada could manage to look a little sour as he tugged his pretty, silky panties to the side and shove two fingers into himself almost spitefully. Almost insulted that his body would need time to adjust. But he moaned loudly, gasping as he put on a show for the older man, fingering himself quickly as he tugged Jack’s pants open one handed and gripped at his cock, stroking it and making Jack gasp with the sudden feeling. 

“Mmm Jack,” Hanzo moaned out, adding a third finger and whining as he hit his own prostate. He was definitely going too fast, definitely rushing through the job but he wanted it, the adrenaline in his body making him  _ need _ Jack, need him to fuck him hard and fast. “I...nnnh I don’t want to hide this anymore...I want to be with you….I, ahn, I’m tired of being a coward.”

Jack had a feeling he might have spoken to Genji and Zenyatta about this. But all he could do was nod as Hanzo got more lube, stroking Jack with is quickly, the tip of his own cock flushed and peeking out from the band of his panties. He wanted it. Wanted to give this whole “them” thing a real try. 

And when he nodded, Hanzo practically  _ slammed _ himself on Jack’s cock, wailing as he did. He pressed his hands tight to Jack’s chest, shuddering through the burn and the pleasure that slid through his body with every rock of his hips. Hanzo licked his lips a little, eyes burning with that dragonfire that filled his soul, inky hair dripping free from his ponytail as he moved to slide like calligraphy pens over his skin, tattoo glimmering in the light. 

Jack thought he was gorgeous. Was almost questioning of what Hanzo saw in him. But he knew better than to not trust the man bouncing in his lap so enthusiastically, lube dripping to the sheets in strings where they were connected. 

“Mmmh I want every moment, Morrison,” Hanzo panted, whining as he his prostate, starting to aim for that feeling, “I-I want to greet you with a kiss in the morning and have meals with you at night, nnnh, I-I want to have everything.” And yes, Hanzo was a bit selfish, but Jack was selfish too, which made rolling their positions again easy to do. Jack lifted one of those gorgeous legs over his shoulder, kissing at the silky fabric as he fucked into Hanzo deep and slow, watching his pecs almost bounce from the force of it, Hanzo’s head tossed back as he panted open mouthed and cried for it. 

“Yes,” Jack answered, pleasure shuddering through his body with every thrust, Hanzo’s hands pressing at his abs to feel the muscles and scars ripple with every twitch of his hips. Jack held Hanzo’s other leg open and to the side, getting in good and deep, forcing the elder Shimada to lose his words completely, begging and whining and crying out for more and more, begging with his body for Jack to love him and keep him. 

And Jack found it easy to agree. Fell into it with ease as he watched his lover’s body slide over the sheets, sweat breaking out over his skin as Hanzo reached one hand into his own hand and tugged at it hard, cock twitching between his legs. Hanzo always preferred to cum without a hand on him, finding it more intense and Jack obliged, pounding into him until the headboard cracked the wall and parts splintered, Hanzo’s legs trembling and shaking in Jack’s grip as the older man moved forward to bite at his chest, leaving marks that would be visible for  _ days _ and it was too much, too perfect and Hanzo roared with his release, cum splattering over his chest and abs, leaving him thoroughly debauched as Jack pulled out, gripping the base of his cock to keep from cumming just yet. 

“J-Jack?” Hanzo moaned, confused looking, drool clinging to his lips as Jack helped him onto his knees. 

“Were these expensive?” Jack growled, tugging at the panties and when Hanzo shook his head, Jack tore them off, the ripping sound sending an animalistic shiver through them both as Jack kneeled on the bed, Hanzo’s legs bracketing Jack’s as he slammed up into him and Hanzo wailed again, poor cock twitching with interest once more at the proceedings. His hands reached back, gripping Jack’s hair as his hips slapped hard into his ass, cock drilling deep and hard against his prostate, making cum drool free of his cock uncontrollably, leaving Hanzo drooling for it, begging incoherently for Jack to cum inside of him. 

The older man gripped at his chest, pinching his nipples between his fingers and tugging, Hanzo arching and wailing and cumming dry as Jack grinds into his prostate ruthlessly, panting into his ear. And Hanzo shivered in his grip, tired and spent but moaning for it as Jack filled him to the brim and thensome, cum and lubricant leaking over their thighs and ruining the remnants of his stockings as he tipped forward, face pressed into the bed as Jack’s cock slid free of him, thighs shaking in the aftershocks and a whine slipped free as two of Jack’s fingers slid into his hole again to stretch him out. 

“Mmmh stop,” Hanzo whined, batting at him until Jack leaned down, helping Hanzo lay down, kissing him deeply. They spent a while like that, kissing and touching slowly, whispering soft, loving words to each other as they drifted.

A loud buzzing broke them from their revery and Jack leaned over to grab his phone. 

“Morrison,” he growled out, petting Hanzo’s hair as the older Shimada drifted in his arms, thighs still shaking and smeared in cum. 

“Well sir,” McCree drawled into the line, “we’re all real happy fer ya and Hanzo but, boss, if ya could remember ta turn off yer comm next time, we’d appreciate it. Genji here hasn’t spoken in nearly an hour and we think y’all may have broken him.” 

Jack couldn’t help his laughter and told McCree to thank Genji for the gift before hanging up the phone. 

They could deal with that later. 

But no one said anything as they headed back in the transport the next day, Hanzo happily doing the crossword in Jack’s lap while the older man dozed on their way back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
